Yasmin
Yasmin Khan (later Samuels) nicknamed Pretty Princess by her friends because she pretty and sweet like a princess. Yasmin’s friend Sasha called her by her nickname Pretty Princess when Yasmin was new in town and met Cloe, Jade and Sasha at the mall one day and when they were quiet young and have been friends with them ever since. Yasmin loves to hang out with Cloe, Jade and Sasha. And is in the Bratz Pack with Cloe, Jade and Sasha. She has now a Bratz Pack that includes a wedding Certificate to Eitan and real magazines with only her picture on it and a TV series about her life and the wedding to Eitan to be sent to 62 Porlock road Millbrook Soton. Yasmin's Biography Yasmin can sometimes be a little quiet and secretive, but even without opening her mouth, you can sense how special she is. The talented writer and aspiring pop-star really blossoms when she hits the stage. Feminine, glamorous, and graceful, there’s just something about her. But the Pretty Princess, is not pretentious. Very resourceful, caring, and considerate of others, Yasmin loves animals, nature, science and the environment. She also would interpret anything into something that is even more graceful to suit her more. Yasmin is an always-open-minded girl who loves to explore alternative trends in fashion, fitness and beauty! Her pet is a frog with a crown, due to her nickname being Pretty Princess. Yasmin also believes that when you kiss frogs they turn into a handsome prince. Strong, sensitive, and a bit secretive, she is also a very talented creative writer and pop singer who really blossoms on stage, but is also a compassionate, considerate, caring, and kind-hearted girl who loves animals and cares a lot about the environment. Although there is just something about the Pretty Princess that almost seems regal, Yasmin would never pretend her fashion style! And when it comes to dancing, Yasmin would often interpret something more graceful to suit her mood. She also likes purple. Appearance She has a varying set of eye colors that are usually brown, but they have also appeared to be blue, green and orange but she has brown eyes definitely. Her hair is usually dark brown, but she has also appeared with blonde, blue, pink, and black hair. But has dark brown hair definitely. Yasmin's skin is a tan tone. She also has a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Yasmin is Arabic, Hispanic, French, Italian and Black Relationships Yasmin's Boyfriend is hot bad boy; Eitan Samuels who also works in the smoothie bar which Yasmin has an excuse to go and see him. Eitan had a crush on Yasmin first and expressed his feelings for her. When the Bratz were having a safari party Ethan wanted to take Yasmin, so he turns to Dylan for advice to ask her out since he had trouble. Good thing Eitan decided to do it his way and give gifts, like roses and sing her a love song. Yasmin finally agrees, but then the Tweevils tell her it was for an article. Heartbroken, she blames her friends and decides not to go to the dance with Eitan leaving him heartbroken and confused. When the party gets rained on, Cloe, Sasha, and Jade bring it inside. Yasmin is all alone and sad, she cant even get her poem ideas on paper. So Eitan arrives asking if they can talk, she is reluctant but after begging and motivational speaking she finally opens the door. Eitan helps her with her poem and she gets it complete. Cloe and the others arrive to see Eitan and Yasmin talking to each other. Yasmin then tells them all shes sorry and never meant to blame them all, they all group hug. In the end the party is inside and Yasmin and Eitan dance. When Yasmin went to Cloe's house for a sleepover with Cloe, Jade and Sasha they were playing Truth or Dare. Jade dared Yasmin to give Eitan a "Great Big Kiss" but sadly she chickens out in front of him and ask for a "Great Big Smoothie" instead. The two are currently married. Yasmin's Trivia *'Nickname: '''Pretty Princess *'Pet: Frida (frog) *'Zodiac: '''Taurus (April 22) *'Favorite Color: 'Honey-yellow and earth-tone colors *'Lucky Number: 7 *'Favorite Movies: '''Romance, Comedy, Drama and Fantasy *'Favorite''' Books: 'Mystery, Romance, Nonfiction, Fantasy and Drama *'Favorite Food: 'Pasta, Pizza or anything Thai, Mediterranean and Ethnic *'Favorite Smoothie: Apple *'Favorite Music:' Indie Rock, Pop, Jazz and Punk Rock *'Favorite Class:' Creative Writing, Music and Science *'Fashion Passion:' Feature Writer *'Shopping Style:' Vintage Bohemian an earth-tone textures *'''Source: '''https://bratzfan.fandom.com/wiki/Yasmin#Relationships Actresses * Samantha Van Belle *Kaylynne Boyed Category:Bratz Magic School Characters